1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel, a driving unit for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the driving unit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel capable of improving response speed, a driving unit for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the driving unit.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly providing light to the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate, and liquid crystals disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The LCD panel controls an intensity of an electric field applied to the liquid crystals to control an amount of transmitted light in order to display an image.
The LCD apparatus may have various characteristics such as smaller thickness, lighter weight, lower power consumption, and higher resolution than other types of display apparatuses, and, thus, the LCD apparatus may be widely used in devices such as monitors, laptop computers, desktop computers, and cellular phones. In addition, as the LCD panel becomes bigger, the LCD panel may be used in televisions. However, for application in televisions to display video, the response speed of the liquid crystals is an important factor in evaluating the performance of the LCD panel.
Methods for improving the response speed of the liquid crystals may include application of high-speed liquid crystals, alteration of a cell structure of a thin-film transistor (TFT), an overdriving method, and related methods. For example, the overdriving method may include dynamic capacitance compensation (DCC) driving.
DCC driving compares previous frame data to present frame data and overdrives the present frame data so that the response speed of the liquid crystals may be effectively enhanced.
In DCC driving, the amount of overdriving between grayscales may be hard to implement in a linear scale due to properties of the liquid crystals so a look-up table based on measured data may be generally used. In the look-up table, a compensating signal of the present frame may be mapped to corresponding data signals of the previous and present frames.
However, the backlight assembly may be disposed on at least one surface of a light guide plate instead of being entirely disposed under the LCD panel. Examples of the surfaces include a side surface, upper and lower side surfaces, and right and left side surfaces. In this case, the liquid crystal temperature may be changed according to its position within the LCD panel.
Accordingly, the display quality may be decreased due to an imbalance of the response speed according to the temperature variation of the liquid crystals. For example, blurring or displaying a wrong color may occur at various positions of the LCD panel.